Season 1/Minor Characters
This page lists the minor characters on Season 1 of How to Get Away with Murder. "Pilot" 101Coach.png|'Role:' Football Coach Portrayer: Alan Robert Pratt 101Cop.png|'Role:' Campus Cop Portrayer: Ian Bedford 101QuietGuy.png|'Role:' Monotone, Quiet Guy Portrayer: Timothy Reifsnyder Lionel Bryant.png|'Role:' Lionel Bryant Portrayer: Joseph Melendez Detective Gill.png|'Role:' Detective Gill Portrayer: Dave Droxler 101BouncyGirl.png|'Role:' Bouncy Girl Portrayer: Kara Shoemaker 101MaintenanceWorker.png|'Role:' Maintenance Worker Portrayer: Brian Gallagher 101Reporter.png|'Role:' Reporter Portrayer: Robin Rieger "It's All Her Fault" 102Receptionist.png|'Role:' Receptionist Portrayer: Missy Doty 102Reporter1.png|'Role:' Reporter #1 Portrayer: Cheryl Getuiza Officer Jake Dorsey.png|'Role:' Officer Jake Dorsey Portrayer: Tye Alexander Lucinda Blair.png|'Role:' Prosecutor Lucinda Blair Portrayer: Jill Remez 102BestFriend.png|'Role:' Mrs. Taylor (Best Friend) Portrayer: Susanne Sena 102Bill.png|'Role:' Bill Portrayer: Wes Armstrong 102MedicalExaminer.png|'Role:' Medical Examiner Portrayer: Lynn Ann Leveridge 102Reporter2.png|'Role:' Reporter #2 Portrayer: Lee Lourdes "Smile, or Go to Jail" 103Duke.png|'Role:' Jailer Duke Portrayer: Juan Alfonso 103FBIAgent.png|'Role:' FBI Agent Portrayer: Kal Bennett 103AthleticDirector.png|'Role:' Athletic Director Portrayer: Danny Fehsenfeld 103Secretary.png|'Role:' Secretary Portrayer: Uma Incrocci Jason Nelson.png|'Role:' Officer Jason Nelson Portrayer: Steven M. Gagnon 103ParkingAttendant.png|'Role:' Parking Attendant Portrayer: Mehdi Merali 103Clayton.png|'Role:' Clayton Portrayer: James McAndrew 103Jailer2.png|'Role:' Jailer #2 Portrayer: Patrick J. McGuire 103Judge.png|'Role:' Judge Portrayer: Joni Bovill 103AnnoyedDetective.png|'Role:' Annoyed Detective Portrayer: Donna Rusch "Let's Get to Scooping" Granville Killinger.png|'Role:' Judge Granville Killinger Portrayer: Bob Rumnock Evan Blackstone.png|'Role:' Evan Blackstone Portrayer: Daniel Nguyen Carla Brookings.png|'Role:' Carla Brookings Portrayer: Karen Malina White Gene Wallace.png|'Role:' Gene Wallace Portrayer: Tai Bennett "We're Not Friends" 105Juror525.png|'Role:' Juror 525 Portrayer: Rhomeyn Johnson 105CrazyMan.png|'Role:' Crazy Man Portrayer: Kevin D'Arcy 105DisdainfulMan.png|'Role:' Disdainful Man Portrayer: Frank Maharajh 105FemaleTVAddict.png|'Role:' Female TV Addict Portrayer: Sarah Benoit 105SoccerMom.png|'Role:' Soccer Mom Portrayer: Traci Belushi 105Lumberjack.png|'Role:' Lumberjack Portrayer: Chic Daniel Colton Lee.png|'Role:' Judge Colton Lee Portrayer: Eamon Hunt 105Ms.Medick.png|'Role:' Ms. Medick Portrayer: Pamela Shaddock Gary Miller.png|'Role:' Officer Gary Miller Portrayer: Gregory North "Freakin' Whack-a-Mole" Vince Travers.png|'Role:' A.D.A. Vince Travers Portrayer: John Burke Linda Morelli.png|'Role:' Linda Morelli Portrayer: Donna Pieroni Maid Gloria.png|'Role:' Maid Gloria Portrayer: Rosalyn Sidewater Clark Byers.png|'Role:' Council Clark Byers Portrayer: Eric Davis 106CourtCrier.png|'Role:' Court Crier (left) Portrayer: Nicole Pettis 106CourtCrier.png|'Role:' David's Mother (right) Portrayer: Hilda Boulware 106Newscaster1.png|'Role:' Newscaster #1 Portrayer: Christopher Underwood "He Deserved to Die" Erik Turner.png|'Role:' Dr. Erik Turner Portrayer: Mark Adair-Rios Silas Root.png|'Role:' Dr. Silas Root Portrayer: Van Epperson Peyton Whitmore.png|'Role:' Peyton Whitmore Portrayer: Graham Sibley Handsome Man.png|'Role:' Handsome Man Portrayer: Donnell Turner Ally Burnham.png|'Role:' Ally Burnham Portrayer: Sarah McMullen "He Has a Wife" Claire.png|'Role:' Claire Portrayer: Aubrey Manning Emily Hargrove.png|'Role:' Judge Emily Hargrove Portrayer: Catherine Carlen Hector Rodriguez.png|'Role:' A.D.A. Hector Rodriguez Portrayer: Jeff De Serrano Mia Thomas.png|'Role:' Mia Thomas Portrayer: Makenna James "Kill Me, Kill Me, Kill Me" 109AnnoyedMaleDriver.png|'Role:' Annoyed Male Driver Portrayer: Eddie Driscoll 109LocalNewscaster.png|'Role:' Local Newscaster Portrayer: Joy Benedict "Hello Raskolnikov" 110Receptionist.png|'Role:' Receptionist Portrayer: Carrie Armstrong 110PoliceOfficer1.png|'Role:' Police Officer #1 Portrayer: Jason Sims-Prewitt 110Woman1.png|'Role:' Woman #1 Portrayer: Frances Ferrara 110Woman2.png|'Role:' Woman #2 Portrayer: Mandy Levin 110Seamstress.png|'Role:' Seamstress Portrayer: Alex Marshall-Brown "Best Christmas Ever" Lynn Applewhite.png|'Role:' Lynn Applewhite Portrayer: Tabitha Morella Rachel Parker.png|'Role:' Rachel Parker Portrayer: Tayler Robinson 111StylishMan.png|'Role:' Stylish Man Portrayer: Delpaneaux Wills 111DeskReporter.png|'Role:' Desk Reporter Portrayer: Joy Benedict Vince Groves.png|'Role:' Vince Groves Portrayer: James Logan "She's a Murderer" Anthony Fain.png|'Role:' Agent Anthony Fain Portrayer: Matthew Downs Gene Escobar.png|'Role:' Judge Gene Escobar Portrayer: Nelson Lee Mashita James Badgely.png|'Role:' Judge James Badgely Portrayer: Jerry Hauck Tim Dozier.png|'Role:' Professor Tim Dozier Portrayer: Cyrus Deboo Leo's Wife.png|'Role:' Leo's Wife Portrayer: Marie Caldare 112PoliceOfficer2.png|'Role:' Police Officer #2 Portrayer: Bret Green 112DeskReporter.png|'Role:' Desk Reporter Portrayer: Joy Benedict 112FieldReporter.png|'Role:' Field Reporter Portrayer: Sara Welch "Mama's Here Now" James Smalley.png|'Role:' James Smalley Portrayer: Jeris Lee Poindexter Orrin Driver.png|'Role:' A.D.A. Orrin Driver Portrayer: Brett Zimmerman 113Nurse.png|'Role:' Nurse Portrayer: Alex Alexander Annabelle Grimes.png|'Role:' Dr. Annabelle Grimes Portrayer: Teresa Huang 113PoliceOfficer.png|'Role:' Police Officer Portrayer: Hal Devi 113PoliceDeskClerk.png|'Role:' Police Desk Clerk Portrayer: Cat Hammons "The Night Lila Died" Bradford Wilkins.png|'Role:' Judge Bradford Wilkins Portrayer: Karl T. Wright Karen Hawley.png|'Role:' A.D.A. Karen Hawley Portrayer: Sharon Omi Janitor Joe.png|'Role:' Janitor Joe Portrayer: Dan Martin Father Bernard.png|'Role:' Father Bernard Portrayer: Lou Richards Zach.png|'Role:' Zach Portrayer: Caleb Mixson 114Dude.png|'Role:' Dude Portrayer: Miles Frank Category:Lists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Episodic Characters Category:Characters